Iam Heartbroken
by ProudAmerican97
Summary: Summery this story takes place 6 months after 'IGoodbye' Sam's in L.A. With Cat, Spencer's won the lottery of 600 million dollars and moved to Texas, Freddie moved With Spencer because there was no point to stay in Seattle) first fanfic so please go easy
1. Chapter 1

Iam Heartbroken

( Summery this story takes place 6 months after 'IGoodbye' Sam's in L.A.

With Cat, Spencer's won the lottery of 600 million and moved to Texas, Freddie moved

With Spencer because there was no point to stay in Seattle)

Chapter 1: sad news

**( A/N I got this idea while sharpening my knifes and cleaning my guns of all things, yes im from Texas and I'm proud of it) haha I'm not telling you the worst part**

( Freddie's pov)

"FREDDIE ANWSER THE PHONE"! Spencer called from his bedroom

"WHY THERE'S A PHONE IN YOUR ROOM"! I called from the kitchen

:BUT I'M TO LAZY TO GO GET IT"! I sighed and face palmed at Spencer

'FINE WHATEVER I KNOW THERES NO FREAKIN' POINT IN ARUGEING WITH YOU"! and answered the phone "Hello" I said "Hello this is colonel Shay can I speak with Spencer Please" he said "yea sure let me get him" Freddie said "SPENCER IT'S YOUR DAD"! I yelled to Spencer "THANK YOU'! he yelled back .

* * *

(Spencer's pov)

"THANK YOU"! I yelled back and went to answer the phone "hi dad what's up" he said to his father " Spencer" he said with a seriously sad voice " it's about Carly"…..

(Sam's pov) three days latter

"Cat?" I said from my place on the couch "yea" she answered "do something I'm bordd" I replied with my voice muffled from my face being buried in the cushion " well I don…" Cat being cut off from someone knocking on the door "answer the door" I said an sat up "ok" she said with a cheery voice and walked to the door and opened it "can I help you" Cat said " yes can I speak to Sam please" my eyes grew wide as slowly turned to see the man I love "FREDDIE" I screamed and ran and hugged him I didn't notice Spencer next to him but when he didn't hug back but stood as stiff as a board I asked "Freddie what's wrong" with concern in my voice he looked at me with bloodshot eyes that look as if he'd been crying and "Sam we need to talk…"

**((A/N What happened guess you'll have to wait for chapter two 'Heartbroken' you'll find out why, anyway please this is my first fanfic so pretty please no flames reviews and pm's will help my to make the second chapter better And MERRY CHRISTMAS and may God bless you all,( yes I'm a Christian you don't like don't read it) so till next time bye))**


	2. WTF!

Iam heartbroken

**(A/n hey I'm back just wanted to say here Is chapter two you might hate me for this but I wont take offence at it oh and its rated m for later chapters so ON WITH THE FIC!)**

Chapter 2 WTF!

_Previously on 'Iam Heartbroken_

_(Sam's pov) three days latter_

_"Cat?" I said from my place on the couch "yea" she answered "do something I'm bordd" I replied with my voice muffled from my face being buried in the cushion " well I don…" Cat being cut off from someone knocking on the door "answer the door" I said an sat up "ok" she said with a cheery voice and walked to the door and opened it "can I help you" Cat said " yes can I speak to Sam please" my eyes grew wide as slowly turned to see the man I love "FREDDIE" I screamed and ran and hugged him I didn't notice Spencer next to him but when he didn't hug back but stood as stiff as a board I asked "Freddie what's wrong" with concern in my voice he looked at me with bloodshot eyes that look as if he'd been crying and "Sam we need to talk…"_

* * *

(Spencer's pov)

"well here we are L.A, where does Sam live?" I asked Freddie who was dressed in a untucked button-up shirt and blue jean's "umm 1223 wall brook avenue apartment 6a"

he said as we were getting off the plane "well let's go get her" I said as I sighed depressed

When we got to the front of LAX I yelled "TAXI" and did my best New York street whistle we got in and said "1223 wall brook avenue please"

(Freddie's pov)

The taxi ride was about 45 minuets the reason we took a taxi is because we didn't bother even renting a car we would only be here for a day we are hoping same would let us crash at her place after the news we bringing to her she probably will 'cuse tomorrow we are flying to Hawaii we I'm gonna be stationed in the Navy (I am Petty officer 3rd class Fredward Alan Benson)

**(A/N I bet you did not suspect that did you hahaha)**

I remember the day joined

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_(2 months ago)_

_I walked into the navy enlistment center in Galveston, TX oddly enough it right next to the memorial off the U.S.S, Texas anyway I walked in seeing there was nobody there they led me right to the 'Talk'_

**(A/n that's what my uncle called it when he joined the Army i'm gonna call it that since I cant think of a better word and i'm gonna use my best friend as the dude below )**

_When I got into the room I meet Chief Petty Officer Grayson Walker Cole, he was dressed in a sea blue jacket and pants with a black shirt underneath _

_He said "Hello please have a seat Mr…" he egged on "Benson. Freddie Benson" _

_I said as I shook his hand "wait Freddie Benson from ICarly right" he said and I'm like_

_\"ya why?" and he said "well I just recognized your name from I carly, me and my daughter used watch it all the time my sad that it ended thought my daughter cried " he said as he scowled at I raised me hands in defeat and said " sir it's not my fault Carly moved to Italy with her dad there was nothing I could do I'm sorry if we made your daughter cry sir I really am but there was nothing could do" his scowl turned into a smile and said " I wasn't really upset I was just wondering if I could get a reaction like that out of you " I sighed, sat down and said "great a jokester" he looked at me raised an eyebrow and said "this coming from a guy who ran a comedian web show " drawing out the word comedian I didn't get to respond before he said _

"_so why would you like to join the navy?"_

_I said " umm well for starters I wanna do something good with my life and I love the ocean and I'm hoping that if I get in I could be stationed to L.A so I could be near the girl I love just in case your wondering it's Sam"_

_He raised an eyebrow " ok that's all fine and good but I really cant do anything until you pass the physical fitness test so go through that door " he said pointing to his left " and see the doctors if you pass come back if you don't they'll show you out" he finished showing me out through the door ._

_**Time skip**_

**( I'm not really good at describing these kinds of thing but don't worry I know how to describe a lemon so I'm just gonna skip)**

_The doctor said" you passed " show me back through the chiefs door when I got through he smiled , stood up in front of me with a blood stained bible and said " put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand and repet after me" I did as I was told and he continued talking " do you Fredward Alan Benson swear to uphold the rules of the navy set by the founders of our great country in front of God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit, to never waver from your duties to do your best if so then 'Let the Journey Begin' _

_I repeated what he said then asked "wait that's it aren't you going to interview me?"_

_He smiled and said "You passed the test , and I can see that you're a fine young man plus you've got the spirit of god in your eyes and that's good enough for me" then stood at attention saluted me and said "see you in two weeks for basic" I saluted back and left_

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

I was knocked out of thought when Spencer shook me and said " we're here" we got out of the taxi Spencer asked "How much?" the cabbie said "$27.50" we paid went up to Sam's and knocked I heard someone yell " Cat answer the door" then a red headed girl my age opened the door

"can I help you?" she asked I assumed she was this 'Cat' person and I said " yes can speak to Sam please" no sooner then I said that I heard a girl scream "FREDDIE" I looked up but before I look all the way up I was tackled by a blur of blond but I didn't

even budge as the blur hugged when i didn't hug back this blur looked at me and said "Freddie what's wrong"

I looked her strait in the eyes and said "Sam we need to talk"

(Sam's pov)

When he said that my eyes grew wide again and I raised my hand like saying 'come in'

We walked in and sat down on the couches then Spencer said "Sam what we're about tell you would be better without your roommate" then he turned to cat and said " so please leave" she stood and left without hesitation seeing how emotionally wrecked the boys were

Then Freddie Asked "Spencer do you the handcuffs?" he nodded and pulled out three pairs of handcuffs and gave them to Freddie when he got them he stood up and started walking toward me and I started protesting he finally yelled at the top of his lungs "SAM SHUT UP"! and I flinched, well can you blame me I have never heard him use that tone of voice before the he put a pair of handcuffs around my feet and tied them together with the third pair so I was sitting kind of like a dog "what are these for?" I asked he look at me and said "so you probably this entire building when we tell you this",. "TELL ME WHAT" I yelled he snapped his head and said "Carly she died in a car accident four day's

Ago" and he was right I was squirming and yelling trying to get out but I couldn't finally they let me lose and said "pack your things we're going to Hawaii tomorrow for Carly's funeral.

**( I know I'm horrible I need help to plan the funeral so please help me)**


End file.
